baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SU TART
Su Tart is a character that appears in Baldi's Basics. Appearance He has grey skin and hair that looks like Bacon. He has a dark T-shirt and a blue shirt with a motorcycle on it. He has black jeans and white shoes. Mechanics This character seems worthless, but he can still do something. He spawns in front of a random classroom and roams the halls. If you sees him, there is a 50/50 chance he will notice you. If he notices you, he will go up to you and ask you a question. He will ask you if you are a bully. Simple question, he just wants to know if you will bully him. If you select "no", he will walk away and won't ask you the question again. He will still do things, though. If you select "yes", he will scream "BULLY!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs. Not only will this attract Principal of the Thing to send you to detention, but it will also attract other sound-based characters, like Baldi. There is a secret option to get him to help you, though. When he asks you the question, you need to type ILU on the keyboard. He will get happy and he will be your companion. He will not get mad at Paintaar too, so he is safer to use than other companions. However, he only helps with the original characters. Character interactions If he sees a Bully character, he will tell Principal of the Thing. But they might beat him up. However, he put a camera on the ground so he got footage. He runs off with the footage to tell Principal of the Thing. As a helper * He will roast Baldi and make him sad and go away to recover * He will play with Playtime instead and then find you * He will tell Principal of the Thing that he's seeing things, so he doesn't give you detention * He will tell Principal of the Thing where It's a Bully is if he sees him * He will use a BSODA on Arts and Crafters * He will tell 1st Prize that nobody loves it * He will run against Gotta Sweep to slow him down Quotes "huh i am, i got to hurry" (Randomly) "EW STUPID NOOBER" (To Noober) "have to buy EVERYTHING in here!" (When going into a shop) "WHY U BULLY ME!!!!!!!!" (when being bullied) "i got footage so ha" (When running to tell on the bullies) "yes hi you, are u bully?" (The question) "oks" (When responding no) "BULLY!!!!!!!!!" (when saying yes) "wow! i love the love" (When dong the secret) "Baldi, no buddy like math. No no tell that to self, you am crazy" (When "roasting" Baldi) "nos, i am better jump rope over" (Playing with Playtine) "no no no crazy u" (Telling Principal of the Thing he's crazy) "ay princpal, Bully in halls/near phoone" (Telling Principal where It's a Bully is) "run i do thing!" (When he's going to BSODA Arts and Crafters) "no u love, ur never have love" (Telling 1st Prize nobody loves him) "push!!!!11!!11!1!1!!" (When pushing Gotta Sweep) "no! it brokle!" (When seeing that Worst Prize broke) "yay i am just as good as handy manny at fixing tings" (When fixing Worst Prize) "ay mr. cook me want potatoe" (When asking for a new potato) "*screams epicly and cutely*" (Getting literally destroyed) Trivia * He is a character from a ROBLOX sad story game, made popular by a youtuber called Flamingo, a youtuber who mostly plays ROBLOX, playing the game. Gallery SU PARTY.png Category:Characters from other universes Category:Characters Category:ROBLOXians Category:Jbubler approved pages Category:Crossover Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Battlestation quality approved Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved Category:Angry Ralsei confused question mark